The Truth
by doodle-bugz
Summary: I labelled it PG13 just to be safe. NEXT CHAPTER'S UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, only the plot, they belong to J.K. Rowling, the wonder woman of the modern age.  
  
Harry Potter woke up feeling groggy. What a night, he thought. Hedwig, in her cage, made a small peep. "Ok, girl, I'll let you out." Harry whispered. After all, he didn't want to wake up Ron. Just in case, whipped his head around to see the "sleeping beauty". Ron's flaming red hair was just visible in the moonlight, and his millions of freckles each giving him an appearance of a celestial body. "OK, Hedwig, go on out. See if you can bring me anything from Sirius." It seemed, though, that Harry wasn't quiet enough, because Ron's low voice said, "Harry, what're you doing? It's 3:30 in the morning!" Harry quickly replied, "Go back to sleep Ron," as he popped an acetaminophen into his mouth, and swallowed. "Scar hurting again?" "Yea. Not bad though." Harry's voice was shaky, as Ron immediately noticed. "OK, Harry, what's up?" He said while sitting up in bed and turning on the lamp. "Nothing, Ron. Just worried about Hermione. Had a bad dream, though." "Yea, I'm worried about her too." Ron's face, even in the dark, looked a bit red. Harry smiled to himself; it had been 2 months since Ron and Hermione had begun to date, and both finally revealed their true feelings. "What was your dream?" After all, Dumbledore said to keep him posted on all of Harry's dreams, or if he's feeling depressed. Nothing really so far. "Well, Voldemort-", Ron shuddered at the name. "Rose, and, was, well, he and Wormatail (Harry referred to Peter Pettigrew by his nickname) were discussing another plan. He was crushing rocks to dust with his new hand, and Nagini, the snake, was eating something. Voldemort was telling Wormtail that he wanted me dead. And, he was going to finally get me this year. Ron, don't repeat this to anyone, but, I'm scared." Now Ron was stunned. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was scared? "You want me to do anything, Harry?" Harry smiled at his best friend. He couldn't help it, there he was, at 3:30 in the morning, tousle-haired, and ears sticking out, asking if Harry needs help, on matters that didn't concern him. "I could get Mum, or Fred and George, or even Ginny if you want me to." "Actually, Ron, that sounds good. I need a family right about now. Thanks, mate." So, up Ron got, and went into Fred and George's room, Ginny's and his Mum's, woke them up, and all of them came in with tea, milk, and Ginger Snaps. "Oh, Harry dear, we're here." Said Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother. She went over to him and gave him a big hug 'round the shoulders. And Ginny, now thirteen, added," We brought tea." Harry smiled. This was home. This was his family. He and the Weasleys stayed up till dawn watching Fred and George perform magic tricks, and Harry not knowing that at that very moment, the evil Lord Voldemort was watching him.  
  
A/N: I'm not very good at this, you know, and it is my first fan fiction, so, if you like it, review, if you don't, review. Thank you. 


	2. School Letters

Harry and Ron went down to breakfast that morning, to find that everyone except Mr. Weasley had dark circles under their eyes from last night. As both boys walked down stairs, they found a new member sitting at the table, and it was none other than- "Hermione!" Harry and Ron flew down the remaining stairs, and both enveloped her in tight hugs, before Ron planted a kiss on her cheek. "So, Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked. "The question should be, Harry, how are YOU? Anything strange been happening?" "Well, Hermione, come upstairs, and we'll tell you." Ron replied, grabbing some buttered toast. And up they went, to the top of the house, into Ron's neon-orange room. "So, Hermione, why don't I get any worried remarks?" Ron said, pouting, and then grabbing Hermione, and then kissing her properly on the mouth. "RON!" yelped Hermione, blushing. "Well, sorry Hermie, but I've been waiting to do that all summer!" replied Ron, also blushing. "Quit it, you too! Let's get down to business." "Right, sorry Harry," Hermione said, looking back at Ron, and mouthed I'll get you later! "K, guys, I have our letters. It says:  
Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione, As doubtless you may know, Voldemort has risen again, hence it is safer to write one large letter than to send three. Since it is your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School, of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I must inform you that you will be sleeping in the top two towers this year. I am also pleased to inform Miss Granger that she is the newest school prefect. At this, Hermione let out a squeak of happiness. Therefore, I expect no misuse of the Badge, and expect top marks as usual. I have included a list of school materials for your education. Also, this year will be another Banquet Dance, and the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be attending. Now was Ron's turn to let out a squeak of unhappiness. I have also included forms needing parental signatures for your trips to Hogsmade and, the newest privilege, France. "All right!" The trio whooped into the air. I would also appreciate it if Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter would keep away from the trapdoor, and the stone gargoyle. Yours truly Professor Albus Dumbledor, and Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Enclosed was an information sheet and list of supplies for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. It read: 1 new pair of dragon-hide gloves 1 new cloak, scarf, hat, and wizards robe set Mystical Mist, by Aidrienna VanHelsing The Big Book of Plants: Grade 7, by Henry Scooner The Grade 7 book of Transfiguration, by Miranda Goshawk Potions, Solutions, and More! By William Blaspher Ancient Runes, by Morey Calhan Defense, by Artimus Fowl "So, simple stuff then. Hagrid already gave me this Defense book for my birthday." "Harry! I almost forgot! Happy birthday!" And, with that, Hermione brandished a long, thin package, with a little card. Harry peeled of the card, laughing at the joke inside. Then, he slowly unwrapped the package. Init, he found, a limited edition, Sunbird broomstick. "Oh, Hermione." Harry could only gasp. 


	3. Ginny

Harry took the broom in both hands, as it whipped up to his eye level, revealing a very fine rosewood handle, tipped with pure silver to prevent wear and tear. The tail bristles were a beautiful shade of deep gold, and placed in perfect order for maximum acceleration. The broom made no sound as it hovered a foot off the ground, and Harry saw a numerical code, which meant it was a limited edition. "Hermione, thank you so much! I surely will win with this!" And at that, he leaped forward, and hugged her around the shoulders. "Hey! I want some of that! Harry, why didn't you hug me?" "Cause, dope, you haven't let me open your gift!" Harry strode over to the bulging bag that was Ron's gift, and slowly opened it. He pulled out which seemed to be a green woollen ball. He unravelled it, revealing a wonderfully crocheted "Weasley Sweater" in a bright green to match his eyes. Next, he pulled out a very small figure on a broom, catching a golden snitch. It took some time for Harry's eyes to adjust before he realized the small figure was of him! "Wow, Ron!"  
  
"Actually, Hair, that's Fred and George's gift. Next is Ginny's then Perce's, then Charlie and Bill's, the Dad's, then mine." "Wow." He said, pulling out a small silver picture frame, with the Weasley's pictures. Then, he pulled out Percy's gift: Harry saw it was another limited edition, of school supplies. Harry groaned, but noticed the fine quality of the silk pencil case, the hard glasses case ("to prevent breaking", said the note), the wand bag, and a brand new satchel. Harry guessed that this was all bought from the money he gave the family in his fourth year. Then, he looked at Bill and Charlie's gifts. Charlie the dragon handler, gave him a collection of small, moving, dragon figurines, all except for the Horntail, he already had that. Bill's gift was another collection: this was a collection of coins from around the globe, including all types of muggle money. "Cool," said Harry, quietly. He pulled out Mr. Weasley's gift, a fairly large box of baked goods: Mrs. Weasley's famous fruitcake, treacle tarts, butter tarts, chocolate-frog cake, shortbread, and trifle, kept good by magic. Lastly, he pulled out Ron's gift. The homemade book, which made Harry laugh, was entitled: "1001 Ways to Beat Ron at Chess. "Thanks, mate." Was Harry's reply. He put all of his gifts in his bag, and went back down to have breakfast, with Ron and Hermione behind him. Down there, Ginny was at the table, thinking "Oh, Ginny, talk to him! It shouldn't be hard! He saved your life! He's your friend! He'll understand!"  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny flushed red. "OH! Harry, Ron, Hermione. Have some breakfast, the slim, 16-year-old redhead said. They all sat down, Harry beside Ginny, which sent chills up her back. "Harry," she whispered, "Can I talk to you after breakfast?" Something in her eyes made Harry uneasy, but, "Sure, Ginny," Came the reply. And they dined on scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with cheese and tomato on it. After breakfast, Harry and Ginny got up, and with a quick, "We'll be right back" they left for outside. "Ginny, what'd you want to tell me?" "Well, Harry, it's hard, actually. As you probably know, it's not a big secret that I like you, but there's something else." "Wait. You like me? YOU, Ginny Weasley, the nicest, most wonderful girl I know, like me?" Again, she flushed, "Yes. But that's not what I want to talk to you about." They had reached the Weasley's quidditch pitch, and sat under a tree. Ginny saw that Harry was broadly grinning, and blushed slightly. "Harry, Voldemort's going to kill you. I just know it. Harry, I'm scared for you. You are the boy who lived, and he will kill you. He needs to. You are more powerful than him, Harry, but he's going to kill you!" Ginny had tears running down her rose cheeks. "Ginny, you're crying. What's wrong? I'm not going to die! Voldemort can't get to me. Dumbledore's there." "That's what I'm afraid of, Harry. What if Dumbledore's got something to do with Voldemort? Isn't it odd how he smiled when you said Voldemort rose again?" She was crying freely now, and it took Harry some time before he realized that Ginny said the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He moved closer to her, and put his arms around her. He whispered into he ear, "Ginny, number 1, I doubt Dumbledore's going to hurt me. Number 2, Voldemort doesn't know where Hogwarts is, we moved it, remember? And number 3, why do you say Voldemort? I thought your family was afraid?" "No, Harry. Like you said, it's just a name. But I'm still scared. Harry, you were too. That's why Ron brought everyone to your room. I'm scared for you, Harry. No mischief, you could get hurt. You are the magical world's saviour. Oh! Harry!" She began to bawl, now, and Harry hugged her around the shoulders, cooing slightly to calm her. Soon, she was down to hiccups. She looked into the face of the saviour. How could she ever tell him? She loved him, from his untidy, deep black hair, to his beautiful bright green eyes, even if he had a girlfriend, which she already knew. She buried her face in his shirt, and fell asleep. Harry didn't know she spent all night worrying about him. He doesn't need to. 


	4. Suspicions

Remember, I own only the plot. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, you really brightened my will to write. Thanks.  
  
Ginny awoke as Harry shifted his position to try and get up. "Damn" he said under his breath as she slowly woke up. "Hey, Ginny, 'k, get up. Go into your house, it's shopping day, remember?" "Oh! Harry! Did I fall asleep? How long was I sleeping?" "An hour or so, I Accio-ed for my book, so I was fine. Don't look at me like that." For Ginny was staring at Harry with a mix of anger and love. "You could have woken me up." She said, turning away from the green-eyed angel, blushing. "Oh, but you were so peaceful. Your Mum would have had my head anyway. You needed to sleep. Anyway, get up. Shopping. We have "buddies" this year, "For Harry's safety". Harry mocked in the perfect Mr. Weasley voice, making Ginny laugh. They walked back to the Burrow chattering about school, Qudditch, and such. As they got to the driveway, Ron shot Harry an inquisitive look, and Harry said to Ginny "I think Ron suspects something." Ginny snorted loudly, and turned red as her family looked at her. Soon everybody was laughing. Mrs. Weasley came out of the house, and ran to the car with a big bag of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. She walked over and whispered to Harry, "Thanks again, we're still using that 1000 galleons you gave us. We can finally get good dress robes for Ginny and Ron, as well as Meredith." Little Meredith was Ron's newest little sister, just 5 years old, and going to Ms. Wetchel's Magical School for the Very Young. "Alright, everybody, into the car!" It was amazing how Mr. Weasley could yell, put bags into the car, and hold a screaming Meredith all at once. Even more amazing was fitting 10 Weasleys, one Hermione, Harry, 5 owls, 2 cats, a new rat, 3 broomsticks, and a very large cooler into the blue Ford Anglia. But, despite Fred and Georges numerous stops and comebacks to the Burrow to dispose of trick-treats, Ginny disposing of her book, and Harry forgetting his letter and wand, they set off to Diagon Alley. Fred and George, to the parents' annoyance, started up a round of "The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves" which all but Percy joined into. As they were singing, "and it goes a little something like this", for the 100th time, they pulled up into Diagon Alley. Out they got, freeing the owls, cats, rats, and any other strange creature in the car (including Merrie's humming pet). The scene looked so much like clowns coming out of the little cars in circuses. "Ok, kids." Mrs. Weasley sprang into artillery mode at once, said, "Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are with Fred. George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, you are another group. Arthur, Merrie, you're with me. Got it? Now, schedules".. This went on for what seemed like forever, and then they were off. 


	5. The Dark Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs Can't Fight the Moonlight, that belongs to Leann Rimes, and I don't own the song Follow Me, belonging to Mr. Uncle Cracker. Got it? Thanks. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. *What? I do? Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! So long, suckas!!!! * Oh, a dream.. stupid brain.  
  
Oh, ya, and Harry and Pavarti are together, don't hate me, I don't much like having tomatoes thrown at me.  
  
After shopping for nearly five hours, Ron constantly bargain hunting, all Weasley's except for Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny went home. The six friends decided, after such a long day, that a drink at a local club would be fine. They went in to the bright, happy atmosphere, and ran into Padma and Pavarti Patil.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Great to see you, guys!" Harry ran up to his girlfriend, Pavarti, sweeping her long hair from her face and planting a big kiss on her mouth. He broke away in time to hear Padma mutter "Pig."  
  
"Hello, Padma, good to see you." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chuckling slightly.  
  
"Hello, Harry, thanks for saying hello." Padma turned about-face, and stormed away.  
  
"Hey, Pavarti," Hermione said, "Wow, I haven't seen you only in, what? Three months, and already, you've changed so much! I love your streaks!" For, sure enough, Pavarti Patil had mauve streaks braided into her long, waist-length blonde hair. Harry placed his arm around his girlfriend's waist, and answered Ron's quizzical look: "Ron, I love Pavarti, not Ginny, OK?" Judging by Ron's other, relaxed stare; he understood what happened by the big tree in the Quidditch yard. "Oh, Pavarti, Ginny had a big crush on Harry for a while, I suspect that she finally confronted him with it," Hermione put in.  
  
The four friends, (Ginny, Fred, and George already made way for the music) walked over to the stage, grabbed drinks, and listened to the music. "Harry grabbed Pavarti, and began to dance to the song 'Follow Me.' He whispered in her ear, "I love this song.you wanna follow me? I'll give you a proper hello." He and Pavarti turned a very deep shade of red, and he led her out back. He sat on a bench with her on his lap, and talked softly in her ear, brushing back her beautiful, blonde hair. "Good to see you, babe, love your streaks." And with that, kissed her under the moonlight's dappled glow.  
  
**~INSIDE~**  
  
The rest of the group were dancing to the loud music, as Bob the announcer yelled that there was a karaoke competition. Harry and Pavarti just walked in as Hermione grabbed her bye the wrist, and pulled her onto the stage, briefly explaining what was going on. "Break a leg, babe!" Harry yelled as Pavarti leaped onto the stage. Ginny looked at Harry with a pang of guilt, and decided to let him go. After all, Neville did ask her to dance, and this was a new, Quidditch-beater Neville, a grown-up Neville. So, He and Ginny found a table, and watched as Hermione, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender Brown began to sing to the song 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'.  
  
Under a lovers' sky  
  
gonna be with you  
  
and no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
Till the sun goes down Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
  
it'll steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart There's no escape from love  
  
Once the gentle breeze  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
Till your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you Don't try then  
  
you're never gonna win Part of me the starlight - starlight  
  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
  
it will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart In the end, the trio won the prize (a 1000 galleon shopping spree), and walked out, back to the Burrow. This time, Pavarti was staying over, as Padma was staying at Lavender's. The walked back down the street, as a bright flash erupted from the club. Suddenly, the Dark Mark appeared above the building.  
  
(A/N: Neville suddenly found out that he had amazing beater material, and made his way to the team. Oh, and this chapter may be weird, 'cause music was playing, and I can't think while it's playing. If this suck, review, if it's good, review!!!) 


End file.
